1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a pull-up fitness exercise machine, and more particularly to the pull-up fitness exercise machine having a support plate always situated at a low static position during the beginning and the end of the use of the pull-up fitness exercise machine to facilitate users to step on to get on or step down to get off a support plate and carry out the expected exercise conveniently and safely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basically, a pull-up fitness exercise machine is an indoor exercise apparatus that simulates “High Bar” or “Rings”. Of course, the pull-up fitness exercise machine may also be sued for various different types of limb exercises such as stretching the upper limbs or body building squats for the lower limbs, depending on the user's familiarity with the use of the machine and the user's personal exercise needs. Obviously, the pull-up fitness exercise machine is an excellent diversified indoor fitness apparatus; and most of the pull-up fitness exercise machines adopts the gravitational force of the whole of the user's body weight as the source of the load for the exercise, so that the design of the pull-up fitness exercise machines generally have an assisted pushing member (such as a spring pneumatic cylinder) installed at a position under the support plate to assist the user to apply forces, so as to avoid the situation that the user's physical strength is unable to bear the load of the user's body weight repeatedly. In other words, when we pull a pull ring unit installed at a top cantilever downwardly by both hands to lift the support plate situated at the bottom, the assisted pushing member will always provide an appropriately set upward pushing force to assist the user to apply forces in order to lift the user's body more easily.
Since the assisted pushing member always pushes the support plate, the support plate is generally situated at a position with a specific height (depending on the pushing length of the assisted pushing member) when the pull-up fitness exercise machine is not in use. When the user wants to use the pull-up fitness exercise machine, it is relatively inconvenient for the user to step on the support plate or the user is afraid of stepping on the support plate with a specific height from the ground. Of course, some of the conventional pull-up fitness exercise machines provide a stepwise platform disposed next to the lifted support plate to facilitate users to step on the support plate. However, such arrangement also makes the users psychologically scared of the expected ascending speed of the support plate, and to resist the use of such pull-up fitness exercise machine. Obviously, such mechanical design is hardly acceptable to users.
In addition, after the users finish with the exercise and want to leave the support plate, the users also have the same hesitation and fear, because once the user (with a body weight) leaves the support plate, the support plate will be pushed and lifted by the assisted pushing member immediately, so that the user have to be very careful while leaving the support plate. Occasionally, accidents or injuries caused by falling from exercise equipments of this sort occur, and the design of the conventional pull-up fitness exercise machines has a safety issue and definitely requires improvements.